


Chains

by Swagosaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagosaki/pseuds/Swagosaki
Summary: Based off an art piece by @rinjino on Tumblr and instagram but with a twist.





	Chains

Chains...

His feet and hands were restricted by the cold, biting metal. It clung to the skin of his neck, making him feel like a puppet as he was dragged through the cathedral. The stained glass above glared down on him, making him feel like a sinner. 

And he was…half of him was.

 

Demonic eyes followed him, making him feel anxious and uneasy. When they arrived at the altar, he was knocked to his knees. Towering before him was a demon more powerful than the rest. Allocen.

His eyes burned into the bound man before him...studying. 

Jean-Baptiste had to suddenly brace himself as Allocen reached out, grabbing a handful of black hair and forcing his head up so he would look at him.

 

“How does it feel now, half-breed,” Allocen grated out, voice rough with bitterness. 

This guy was the type of man that held grudges, especially against Jean-Baptiste. 

Now that the demon lord had him in possession, Jean couldn’t even begin to imagine what horrible things he had planned. 

 

“You won’t break me…” Jean-Baptiste growled out, regardless. He wouldn’t let those thoughts get to him.

 

Allocen grew quiet, and Jean wondered for a moment what his next move would be. He didn’t expect to be tossed out into the middle of the cathedral as the surrounding crowd of demons watched with hungry eyes. 

His spine throbbed from the impact of hitting the hard floor. He tried to sit up, grimacing from the pain- 

 

“Tear him apart,” came the simple command. Jean’s chin jerked up in shock, his eyes wide. He was met with an unrelenting, crimson stare.

 

He barely had time to react before hands started to grab at him, scrabbling sharply against his skin. The demons around him had rushed forward, pouncing on Jean and shoving him back against the floor. Cutting nails tore and scratched at whatever they could, doing whatever it took to please their demon lord. The loud sound of ripping fabric invaded his ears as the collar of his shirt grew tight. The tension snapped and the cold air hit exposed skin. As soon as his clothes were torn, teeth replaced them, biting down. Warm blood coated his skin. Kicks and punches landed to his ribs...his stomach...his chest...his neck. Not one inch of his body went without feeling agony. 

But he held his voice, covering his mouth as best as he could, biting his tongue, holding back screams. 

 

Moments later, Allocen came down from the altar. The demons immediately parted away from Jean-Baptiste. He found himself looking up into new eyes...eyes that shined bright with a terrifying gleam...resembling the glaze of a snake’s gaze. 

He was once again dragged up to the altar, but this time he was pushed back against a cross. 

The wood bit into his already aching spine, and his teeth found the inside of his cheek. Fresh blood flooded his mouth. 

The chains that were already wrapped around him were used to tie him to the cross, naked and wounded. 

Once he was stilled, Allocen’s voice hissed out, sounding different now, as if he were begging, “ _ tell _ me where she  _ is _ .” 

 

Jean-Baptiste merely glanced up at him, his eyes now a darker blue, filled with mystery, “I’d rather die than tell you anything.” 

His voice was strained and weak. His body was bleeding and bruised. He hated every moment that he was in. But he wouldn’t tell him.

 

“Don’t make me regret asking. She knows where Ezekiel is, so I have every intention to break you until you tell me what I want to hear,” Allocen growled. A ball of his dark aura formed into his hand as he placed his palm against Jean-Baptiste’s chest. 

Pain erupted instantaneously, overwhelming his urge to stay quiet and forcing a scream from his lungs. Every part of his body was alive with white-hot heat. He felt like he was going to fall apart-

 

“Show me your wings, half-breed,” Allocen chuckled as the demons roared behind him, “the wings that carry your burden and deem you useless. You are nothing, especially without the angel you cherish so much,” he pressed his hand further against the other man’s chest.

A wave of black and white extended out from his back, snapping open. His wings showed themselves with such force that it pushed Allocen and the demons back. 

 

His shoulders shook and his chest heaved, but he steadied himself enough to slowly look up once more, eyes warm with fury, glowering down at Allocen.

“Happy,” he spat the question out as blood trickled from his lips, slipping over his chin. 

His eyes carried away as he looked towards the demon subjects. Their eyes widened, watching his wings in awe. 

 

Allocen scoffed, “this is the world’s only half-breed. His stubbornness will be the cause of his death. His pride will end him,” he pulled a dagger from the air with a wind-slicing sound that sent cold shivers through Jean’s body.

 

“Say your prayers…” Allocen whispered, stepping forward and shoving the blade deep into Jean’s chest. 

 

The new wave of pain was cut short as a breeze flew between them. Allocen’s shriek filled his consciousness as the demon’s wrist was sliced by a long sword. The weapon clattered to the ground near them as his hand fell with a wet thud, the dagger clanking down next to it. 

The demon lord quickly grabbed his wrist with his good hand and turned with a threatening look, teeth grit and grinding. His eyes skimmed the grounds before him before falling upon the entrance. 

 

Jean looked up weakly when silence befell them, his gaze falling upon his angel, who stood furiously with her hand extended.

 

“Allocen,” she snarled as her sword slid across the ground before flying back to her. She grasped it tightly, moving forward with her shoulders set back and a determined expression lacing her face.

 

The far corners of Jean’s vision were slowly starting to dot with black. The shadows crowded his line of sight and he knew he was close to passing out. But he also knew he was going to be okay. 

 

His light was here. 

 

His everything.

 

She had come to save him.

  
  
  



End file.
